The Twilight Princess
by KisandraWesker
Summary: First wrestling fanfic so please go easy on me. At 5 years old, Ryota Valentine lost her family to a car accident. Alone, she seeks out the man who may be her only chance to live. But she finds a power that the Deadman is aware of.
1. A twist of fate

The Twilight Princess

At 5 years old, Ryota's parents and elder sister died in a car accident. Alone, she seeks the one man that may offer a sanctuary for her. But she finds a power that the Deadman is aware of. Can she melt the ice around the Phenom's heart? First wrestling fanfic, so please go easy on me.

--

Ch 1 - A twist of fate

"Ryota! Don't touch those!" 10 year old Riona said. 5 year Ryota Valentine was about to reach for some matches when her elder sister stopped her. "Sorry, sissy," she said, retreating her hand. "Come on! Let's go play outside," Riona said, dragging Ryota to the backyard to the trampoline. The two sisters started bouncing, laughing their heads off. They finally sat down, calming themselves. "Hey sis. Do you know the Undertaker?" Riona asked. Ryota nodded. "He's supposed to be undefeated. He's the best in the world! Unlike that poo poo head Edge," Ryota said. Riona laughed. "Yea. He is quite the loser. He's a chicken when he faces the Deadman. He looks like he's going to wet his pants everytime he sees him," she said, making her younger sister break out in hysterics. "Riona! Ryota! Dinner!" their mother called. The two sisters got off and ran for the house. Once inside, the four members sat down at the table as their mother, Gina, passed out the food in either bowls or plates. Tonight was spagetthi night or how Ryota would call it 'pasgetthi night' cause she couldn't say it right.

Their father, Joey, joined them after turning on the news. "...and onto wrestling news, in a blazing comeback, Matt Hardy has managed to wrestle away the US championship against MVP, who is noted as the most payed player in the WWE. MVP was once both Tag Team champion and US champion. And the Deadman faced off against Festus in a match made by GM Vickie Guerro. Somehow, he managed pull out his deadly hold on the Cornfield Collessous, ending the match. And onto other news..." the female newscaster was drowned out by the youngest of the Valentine family "Wow! No wonder he's champion," Ryota said. "What did you expect from him? He's 16-0 in Wrestlemaina," Gina said. All of her family were wrestling fans and very fond of the Undertaker. "I wish I were there at his matches. That would be so cool. Up close in person is WAY better than TV," Riona said. "Riona, please your food. It's getting cold," Joey said. "Yes, dad," Riona moaned, taking a big bite of her pasta. Then, the phone rang and Gina picked it up. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh Mrs. Skyler. How are you?" Pause. "Sure Ryota can come over. I'm sure Mimi would love it," she said. Mimi was three years older than Ryota. "Mimi?! Let me talk to her!" Ryota exclaimed. "Ryota, eat," Joey said sternly. The young Valentine sat back down and ate the rest of her pasta.

At 3:30 pm, Mimi and her mom came to pick up Ryota. "And honey, behave yourself," Gina said. "Oh you don't have to worry about her. Ryota acts fine around us," Mrs. Skyler said. "Of course, but she can be a little hyper sometimes," Gina said, laughing a little. After a few minutes of adult talk, Mrs. Skyler, Mimi and Ryota set off. 10 minutes later, they arrived at Mimi's house. They went inside to find Mimi's brothers, Alex and Cody playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2008, a Fatal Four Way match with Undertaker, Triple H, Kane and MVP in the ring. "Get him, Undertaker!" Ryota cheered. "Come on, Kane!" Mimi cheered also. Alex was playing Undertaker and Cody was MVP. "Man, MVP sucks. I don't know why you like him," Alex said. "I like his bling bling and he IS talented!" Cody snapped. "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Will you two stop it! You acting like jerks!" Mimi shouted. But that didn't stop the bickering brothers. "Come on, Ryota. My brothers can be stupid sometimes," Mimi said. Ryota nodded and they went into Mimi's blue and pink striped room. Her plushie dolls were in a little green hammock in the right hand corner by her bed, among them was the Matt Hardy doll. "EEEE! It's so cute!" Ryota squealed, hugging the Hardy plushie. "First Undertaker, now Hardy? Whose side are you on?" Mimi said, giving her a look. "I like Undertaker, of course! But I like Matt as well. They're both cool," Ryota replied.

Mimi shook her head, smiling. They spent hours dressing up, laughing their heads off, watching DVDS of Undertaker's matches, old and new, and playing with Mimi's dolls. It was 7:00 pm when Ryota's mother called and Mimi's mom could be heard from the living room. "Of course she can stay for the night. Those two haven't done spent the night in awhile," she said. The two girls squealed with joy. "We get to spend the night! We get to spend the night!" they chanted in singsong voices. In the living room, Mrs. Skyler laughed a little. "Yes they're very happy," she told Ryota's mom on the phone. It was 7:30 when the two girls went to the living room to watching Mimi's brothers play their new wrestling game. "Hey Mimi. Who should we pit next?" Cody asked. The two girls thought for a moment before Ryota spoke up. "Undertaker vs. Edge in Hell in a Cell." "That match is coming up in Summerslam! Let's do it!" Alex said. They entered the combatants and the type of match and they began. They played their game until Mrs. Skyler came in, saying it was time for bed. The time on the living room clock read 10:30 pm, proving Mrs. Skyler right. The two girls and two brothers trudged off to bed. Mimi and Ryota slipped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ryota and Mimi woke up and went into the dinning room where Mrs. Skyler was fixing breakfast, consisting of bacon, eggs, toast and little sausage winers. The girls took their share of breakfast and gulped it down. "Hey Mimi. Do you want to go outside and play?" Ryota asked. Mimi nodded, smiling. "Ryota, I gotta take you home after lunch," Mrs. Skyler said. "Ok," Ryota said. After breakfast, the two friends went outside to play with Mimi's pet Alaskan huskie, Silverback. Mimi picked up a frisbee and threw it to him, the huskie catching it in mid-air. Mimi patted her legs, beckoning her dog over and it dropped the frisbee in front of her. Then, Mrs. Skyler burst out the door, fear stricken. "Mama, what's wrong?" Mimi asked. "...Ryota. You need to get home now," Mrs. Skyler whispered. "What's wrong?! Is everything ok?" Ryota asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "Just come with me. Mimi, stay here with your brothers," Mrs. Skyler said. Mimi knew something was wrong for she nodded and Ryota and Mrs. Skyler rushed to the car and set off. They arrived at the horrific scene Ryota laid on eyes on...her parents and her sister laid there on the road, another car off the side, badly damaged and her parents' car smoking. "MAMA! DADDY! RIONA!" Ryota screamed, rushing to them. But a police officer held her back. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ryota screeched, struggled furiously. "Wait, listen to me," he said. "NO! MAMA! DADDY! RIONA!" Ryota screamed again, tears pouring down her face. Mrs. Skyler rushed over and took the crying 5 year old in her arms.

Ryota knew the horrifying truth as soon as she saw her parents and her sister there...they were dead. Ryota was sent to a foster home, where she spent 14 years of her life. One night, she had enough of that house. She packed her things and ran away. "There's one person I can ask for a home now...it may be impossible to find him, but I have to try," she thought as she trudged through the woods. Months of traveling finally took its toll on the 19 year old Valentine, so she found a building and went inside. Its empty halls echoed with her footsteps. She found a room and went inside. She dropped her sack and laid there on the bed, falling into a deep sleep. Little did she know, that room was going to be occupied by a certain wrestler from the dark Friday night.

--

Man, talk about a rough past for her. Can she find who she was looking for?

Please review!


	2. Light and dark meet

The Twilight Princess

Ch 2. What's in store for our heroine?

Let's find out!

--

Ch 2 - Light and dark meet

Ryota woke up, rubbing her eyes. It was Friday morning and she slowly got out of bed, still in the clothes she traveled in. She dug into her sack and pulled out a sandwich and munched on it. "I better be out of here by the time someone comes in here, otherwise, I'll be in trouble," she thought as she finished off her sandwich. She grabbed her sack and looked both ways before sneaking out. Then, she stopped. "Wait...I recognize this place. This is where Friday night Smackdown's going to be at. Maybe if I be careful, I can stay without getting caught. Maybe I can find The Undertaker," she said. Then, she heard voices coming down the hall. She hid behind a stack of crates as she saw Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder go by chatting. "Oh it's those two idiots, Twidle Dee and Twidle Dumber. I wonder why they hang out with a bonehead like Edge and a fat woman like Vickie? I'll never know," Ryota said, shaking her head. Once the two Edgeheads went by, she dashed out to the arena, where, luckily, no one was there. She hid among the seats and sat down and finished the rest of her lunch. Once she finished, she stuffed her leftovers in her sack and deceided to look around the arena. "I hope I meet Hornswoggle. He's funny," she said. She heard voices again and she ducked behind a row of seats as Hawkins, Ryder and Edge ran out, laughing as they had Hornswoggle's hat. The little leprachaun ran out, shouting for them to give his hat back.

Ryota couldn't help but laugh, but unfortunately, all four heard her laughter. "Who's there?" Edge called out. Ryota clapped a hand over her mouth and silently slid behind another rows of seats. "Maybe it was the staff sharing jokes," Ryder said. All three Edgeheads shrugged and managed to keep Hornswoggle's hat away as he chased them around the ring. "Good job, Ryota. You almost got caught," she thought to herself. Then, she saw Edge head her way and deceided to pluck the hat out of Edge's hand, catching him off guard. "H-Hey! Who did that?" he snapped. Ryota crept down the stairs and gave the little leprachaun back his hat. "Ha ha!" he said. "I guess I take that as a thank you," she said. Hornswoggle nodded and ran off. "HEY!" Hawkins shouted, sighting. "Oh boy. I'm outta here!" Ryota said, running off at a sprint. "Get 'er, guys!" Edge said, the two buddies going after her. Ryota searched for an unlocked room and found one. She ran inside and slammed the door, locking it. She turned on a lamp and gasped at the sight she saw...the room was painted black and at the end of the room, stood a certain urn on a podium. "This is...Paul Bearer's...then this must be...the Undertaker's room," she said. She went closer to the urn and slid a hand across the golden light that helped Undertaker in his past years. "I can't believe...it's really here. But why would Undertaker keep it? He buried Paul Bearer. Maybe it's for memories? I just can't believe I'm in his--!!" Ryota's wined hued eyes caught a crystal necklace hanging behind the podium, tacked on the wall.

It was an amber crystal on a silver thin chain. "Is this...his? Or from one of his ministry members?" she asked herself as she took it down to get a good look. As soon as it touched her hand, it glowed! Ryota felt warmth through her body as the necklace draped itself around her neck. "It's mine now? What if Undertaker finds out? Oh man, if he finds out, he's going to have my head!" she said, panicking a little. She heard several bangs on the door. "Hey! Come out here!" came Edge's voice. "Oh no. If I go out, I'm going to get caught! I wish there was another way out," Ryota thought. Then, the door banged open. Ryota backed up to the wall, scared her life. As the three drew close... "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed out. Once more, the crystal glowed brightly, knocking back the three blonde wrestlers out of the room. Ryota opened her eyes and saw her way was clear. She jumped over the boys and took off at a sprint. She didn't dare look back as she went into another room...but little did she know...it was the Boiler Room, still ruined from Undertaker and Mankind's match years ago. She slammed the door and locked it. "Phew. That was close. Whatever this necklace is, it totally saved me," she said. She looked around as she walked.

Meanwhile, Edge, Hawkins and Ryder were still looking for her. "Man, where she go?" Hawkins asked. "I don't know. We think we should split up. She's gonna regret doing that," Edge said. The Edgeheads in seperate directions. With Ryota, she was halfway through the Boiler Room when she heard crackling under her shoes. She looked down and saw broken glass. "Broken glass? What happened in here?" she asked herself. The crystal glowed faintly and Ryota saw a flashback...a flashback with Mankind slamming Undertaker into frames of glass. "Can this be the Boiler Room? Home of the famous brawl? No wonder it looks so messy here," she said as she continued her way through. Some of the lights flicked, startling her. "I better get out of here," she said as she took off at a run. She tripped over a pipe, landing herself in a little patch of broken glass, cutting her arms and her right cheek. She refused to cry out in pain as she got up. Her arms bleeding, she darted out of the Boiler Room. "There she is! Get her!" came Edge's voice. "Not again!" Ryota thought as she took off. But the blood loss took its toll on her energy, but she refused to go down. "Please, anybody. I need help," she pleaded in her mind. Her legs gave out and tumbled to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her arms. "Oh God! Look at her!" Hawkins said. "Who cares? Let's pay her back!" Edge said. Before he could, his eyes widened in fear as a shadow towered over the helpless girl. "Uh oh...RUN!" Ryder shouted and the boys ran like dogs with their tails in between.

Ryota summoned her last ounce of strength to look up at her savior...a man with a black hat and black trenchcoat. "It's...him..." she thought before blacking out. The figure, Undertaker, looked at the bleeding before taking her into her arms and saw the necklace around her neck. "So...she found it," he said. He stalked off to his room and placed her on the bed. He saw the gashes in her arms and knew she went through the torn up Boiler Room. He got out wrap around bandages and wound them around her bleeding her arms. He saw her slightly cut cheek. He wiped the cut with his thumb, getting rid of the blood and wiping it off on a cloth. "This girl maybe of use to me...using the crystal is not easy at first," he thought. Day grew into night as Ryota slept on. Undertaker had watched over her in case Edge and goons came back. There was a knock on his door. "Enter," he said monotonely. The door opened and his brother, Kane, came in. "I heard the girl found it. Is it true?" he asked. "Come see for yourself," Undertaker replied to his younger brother. Kane went over to the sleeping girl and saw the crystal around her neck. "Hehehe...it is true. Going to take her as your apprentice?" Kane said. Undertaker nodded. "She can be of use to me...first time she used it, I was surprised at the power she omitted," he said.

"The way she dealt with Edge. It looked like it was nothing," Kane said. "You must leave. She will wake up soon. I have a feeling...she was looking for me. Before she went unconsious, she muttered two words...'it's him'," Undertaker said. "Very well," Kane said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Five minutes later, Ryota slowly woke up. "Uggh...wha..? Where am I?" she muttered. "My room.." came a oh so familiar voice. Ryota gasped and bolted up to see Undertaker, feet from her. "You're him...you're really him..." she stammered. "Yes I am. And I see you found my crystal," Undertaker said, cold eyes staring into her wine hued eyes. "!! Your crystal? I'm sorry! I just--" "I was expecting someone to find it. You see, before she died, my mother gave it to me. She said 'Give it to someone...who can wield its power.' And I suppose it chose you," Undertaker said, cutting her off. "It...chose me? What kind of crystal is it?" Ryota asked. "It is the Twilight Crystal, one capable of either life or destruction, depending on its master. You see...I tried to wield it myself, but I couldn't withstand the power it omitted. Therefore, I had for wait for someone to be chosen as its new master. Edge tried many times to get it. Each time, he failed. The Twilight Crystal can only see a pure heart," Undertaker explained. "So...I'm its master now? No wonder it saved me from Edge and his goons," Ryota said, holding the crystal in her hand.

"Tell me...what is your name?" Undertaker asked. "Ryota Valentine. I came here cause...when I was 5, my sister and my parents died in a car accident. I was sent to a foster home, but that place was cruel so I left," she said, saddness in her eyes. "I see..." Undertaker said. "I was hoping...that...I could someone who could take care of me and well..." Ryota's voice trailed off, but the Deadman seemed to get the idea. "You want to be taken under my wing, correct?" he asked. Ryota looked up, nodding. "...Very well. I will take you as my apprentice," Undertaker said. Ryota's hopes soared as she smiled. She got off the bed and knelt on one knee. "Thank you...Master Undertaker. I promise I won't fail you. I give you my word," she said. "Stand and I'll take your word," Undertaker said. Ryota got up. "My wish came true. I get to be with Undertaker and be his apprentice," she thought. "Now. Listen closely. You know Edge is going to be after you. Therefore, you must be ready for him. Otherwise, you'll be wide open target. Training starts tomorrow. Be up early," Undertaker said. "Yes, Master Undertaker. I'm used to getting up early, so it shouldn't a difficulty for me," Ryota said, nodding. "Good. Tonight I have match with Big Show in the Punjabi Prison. I want you to stay on the north side of the cage. That way, Edge can't see you. Understand?" Undertaker asked. "Yes, Master Undertaker," Ryota said nodding once more.

--

Wow. First day meeting and Undertaker's already got her on training.

What's going to happen? Please review.


	3. Ryota fights back

The Twilight Princess

Ch 3. It's Undertaker vs. Big Show in the Punjabi Prison match.

Who will come out alive? Let's find out!

--

Ch 3 - Ryota fights back

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the first ever Punjabi Prison match! Here are the rules for the match. The inner structure has four doors, each attended by a refree. The contender can signal for a door to be open and it will be open for only 60 seconds. After 60 seconds, the door will be shut and padlocked, never to be open again. The outer structure has no doors whatsoever. The only way to win to escape both structures," the announcer said. Backstage... "No doors on the outer structure? I don't mean to question your desicion, but are you sure you're up for this? This sounds like a dangerous match," Ryota said. She was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt with a black skirt that went mid way to her thigh and1/2 inch black heels. Her brown hair was pulled back in a black ribbon. "Ryota. I'll be fine. Just stay where Edge can't see you just in case he tries to interfre," Undertaker said, not looking at her. Ryota sighed. "I hope you'll be alright," she muttered under her breath.

(que Big Show's current theme) "First, standing at 7 feet tall, weighing in at 441 pounds, the Big Show!" the announcer shouted. "Whoa, he's huge!" Ryota gasped. Undertaker only hmph'd, eyes glaring at the giant man. After Big Show got in the ring, he looked around, fear in his eyes. He rattled the inner structure a little, but it stood fast. "I'm going to love the look on his face when you come out. Hehe. Priceless," Ryota said, laughing. "It's time..." Undertaker said. Ryota nodded, face full of determination. (que Undertaker's gong) At that, the crowd went nuts. Flames from either side kept shooting up. "Let's go and remember what I said," Undertaker said. Ryota nodded and walked.

"And from Death Valley, weighing in at 305 pounds. He is the World Heavyweight Champion. The Undertaker!" the announcer shouted. At the commentators' table...

Mick Foley: Who's that girl beside him? Is that his daughter or somethin'?

JR: No. That's his new apprentice. Earlier this morning, Undertaker had come to her aid when she was bleeding from the arms. She seemed to have gotten cut from the glass in the Boiler Room.

Mick: Who knew he had a soft spot for her?

JR: I don't think it was out of sympathy. Undertaker seemed to interested in her and-- ah there she is! Nice of you to join us. What's your name?

Ryota: Ryota Valentine and you must be Micheal Cole and JBL (she shook each of their hands and sat down beside Cole)

Mick: How did you come to be Undertaker's apprentice?

Ryota: When I was 5 years old, my parents and my sister died in a car accident. So I sought out the Undertaker, hoping he could take me in. I was chased by Edge and his goons and I was forced to go through the Boiler Room. When I came near the end, I tripped and cut my arms on the glass on the floor. When I got out, there they were. I tried to run but I was so weak from my blood loss. That's when...he came. He took me in and made me his apprentice.

JR: I'm sorry about your familiy loss, Miss Valentine.

Ryota: Please call me Ryota

Mick: I'm glad Undertaker came when he did otherwise you'd be at Edge's mercy. And now back to the match and it seems Big Show has gotten an early advantage. Oh what a nice comeback from the Phenom.

Ryota: Come on Master! You can do it!

JR: Undertaker seemed to have to turn the tables and he signals a door to be opened. He's going for it and...he made it!! Undertaker made it through the first door! You're lucky you're his apprentice, Ryota.

Ryota: Yea...(sigh) real lucky. Yes, Big Show didn't make it time for the door! He's signalling another door. Sliding under it and-- wait a minute! Edge?!

JR: What's he doing here?!

Mick: What in the world is he doing?!

Ryota: Master, look out!

Undertaker seemed to get Ryota's warning for the Rated R superstar was just about over when the Deadman shook the outer cage, making him topple over, cutting his hand on one of the spikes.

Ryota: YEA! Take that!

Mick: What a save by the Phenom. Boy, that was close.

JR: He's not called the Deadman for nuthin', Mick.

Ryota: You can say that again. Uh oh! He saw me!

Ryota whipped off her headphones and vaulted over the commentators' table, slamming a foot into Edge's chest, sending him bouncing off the cage. With that, Ryota ran to the other side, but only to be cornered by Hawkins and Ryder. She slowly backed up only to have Edge behind her. Undertaker saw what was happening and tried to climb over the outer structure, only to be pulled down by Big Show. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Ryota screamed out. All of a sudden, the crystal glowed immensely, making the three back off. "What's going on!?" Ryder shouted. Ryota threw her arms out, letting loose the full force of the crystal. Undertaker took down and turned to see Ryota covered in amber light. Her outfit changed to a long black and amber layered silk dress. Her mid back hair grew longer and now was down to halfway down her legs. A black star appeared on her forehead. Undertaker gazed up in shock. "It's her...the Twlight Princess.." he said, eyes like dinner plates. The princess saw her injured master and raised the crystal above her head and called out "Twilight Healing Power!" An amber aura surrounded her master. Undertaker closed his eyes and accepted the princess's gift.

The bright glow vanished, leaving only a faint glow from the crystal. The princess placed the necklace back around her neck, her hair flowing as if underwater. She nodded as if to say 'Finish him'. Undertaker nodded in return, strength renewed and went for Big Show. After a few minutes, the outer structure busted open, Big Show and Undertaker toppling over one another. "Here's your winner! The Undertaker!" the announcer shouted. The crowd went wild once more as the princess walked over to Undertaker and offered her hand. He looked up and took it. She helped him to his feet, a smile on his face. A glow surrounded her once more and Ryota returned. She started to collapse from the lack of energy, only to be caught in Undertaker's arms. He scooped her up, bridal style, and left. "Who would've thought the princess would be you?" he thought as he headed for his room. He opened the door and placed Ryota on his bed. "I bet Kane was watching this..." he said to himself. There was a knock on his door and Undertaker answered it. Speak of the devil. "The princess is her?!" Kane whispered. Undertaker nodded and led him inside. "She used a lot of power to transform into someone I least expected to be in the crystal," he said.

Kane laughed a little. "Looks like Edge and his family better look out for her from now on," he said, smirking.

--

Ryota the Twilight Princess?! What more could Ryota handle?!

Review!


	4. Kane vs Undertaker

The Twilight Princess

Ch 4. It's time for brother vs. brother! Kane vs. Undertaker!

Who will win in this battle of demons?

--

Ch 4 - Kane vs. Undertaker

Ryota slowly woke up in Undertaker's room. "Uggh...geez. My head...feels like I got hit by a tank. !! Undertaker! Master Undertaker!" she gasped. She bolted out of bed, looking around. "Wait, why am I worried? This is the Phenom we're talking about here. He can handle himself." Then, she remembered training! "I better get dressed." She took out gray short and a midriff showing t-shirt out of her sack. She wrapped white bandages around her fists. "Let's go do this. Time to show him what I'm made of!" She flung open the door and tore down the hallway. She saw some crates in her way and vaulted over them and landing on her feet like a cat. Several wrestlers watched in awe as this girl easily flipped over two crates. "Geez she's good. Who is she?" Batista asked Matt Hardy. "I think that's Undertaker's apprentice, Ryota Valetine," Matt replied. Ryota continued down the hallways at a sprint. Finally, she found the training room and burst in, making Undertaker look up. "You're late," he said. "(Pant)(pant) Sorry about that," Ryota panted. She wiped some sweat from her forehead. She got out her ribbon from her pocket and tied up her hair. She ran up to the ring and vaulted over the top rope. "Indeed you have speed, but that will not be enough against Edge. What if you're cornered like Friday night and you have nowhere to run? You need to fight back. That's why you need this training," Undertaker said.

"Yes, master. I'm ready to begin," Ryota said getting into battle stance. They trained for 30 minutes straight with Ryota dodging most of Undertaker's attacks, getting a few hits in herself. They jumped away from each other, both panting, Ryota looking most wiped out. "(Pant) Is that you can do? (Pant)(pant) I'm disappointed. It's a wonder you got away from Edge," Undertaker said. "Grrr...SHUT UP!" Ryota shouted, launching into full power attacks, catching Undertaker off guard. Ryota jumped into the air and slammed a kick into his chest, knocking him out of the ring, slamming him into the wall. Ryota panted out of rage and frustration. "I'm not weak! I'm not a little girl anymore! And I will not be pushed around by anyone anymore!" she shouted. Undertaker got up, wiping off a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Now that's the attitude I expect from you. When you fight, give it you all, otherwise...you'll be weak for the rest of your life and the crystal won't save you," he said. "I'm never going to be weak! I'll show you what I'm made of! If I see Edge again, I'll send him to hell and he'll wish he never met me!" Ryota snapped, fists clenched in anger. Outside, Edge was listening in, fear clutching at his heart. "Eep..I'm outta here," he said. Ryota heard his voice and her anger soared. She leapt over the top rope and the doors flung open, sending Edge into the wall.

"What do you want, you snake!?" Ryota shouted. Edge backed up and ran for dear life. Ryota panted out of anger as she saw him run away. "Coward..." she hissed. Finally, her anger subsided and she placed her hand on her knees, fatigue taking over slightly. Undertaker walked over, a little surprised at her power when she was angered. "Ryota...sometimes anger is not the best way to settle things," he said. "Says you. Weren't you angry when you had to face tough opponents that Vickie sent after you to try and 'soften' you up for Backlash coming up?" Ryota retorted. "Yes, but I couldn't let it get to me. She wants me to get angry so I could make a mistake. They're like wolves that smell weakened prey. They can see my anger and they use it to their advantage," Undertaker said. Ryota stood up after catching her breath. "Training over for today. Get some rest. I have a match against my brother today," Undertaker said. "What?! Against Kane?! No way! I'm not staying behind! I'm coming with you," Ryota said. "Ryota--" "Don't say 'no'. I want to fight back against La Familia. If they come, I'll be ready!" Ryota said, cutting him off. Undertaker looked away for a moment before sighing. "Alright. But try to stay out of sight," he said. Ryota smiled and bowed. "Thanks, master," she said and ran off to his room. As she approached his door, she skidded to a halt. "Maybe I'll go talk to Kane. I haven't had the chance to meet him," she thought.

She walked a few doors down until she found his room. She knocked a few times. "Kane, you in there?" The door opened to reveal the Big Red Machine. "Ah princess. Come in," he said. Ryota nodded and went in. "I suppose you know you have a match with your elder brother tonight, right?" Ryota asked. "I know. Vickie informed me," Kane said. "I can't believe that old hag is GM. I miss Teddy Long. At least he was fair to us all," Ryota said. "Yea. But me against my brother should be interesting," Kane said. "Kane...you called me 'princess'. Why?" Ryota asked. "..Cause you're the Twilight Princess. When Edge, Hawkins and Ryder cornered you, you transformed into the princess. Her spirit lies inside, protecting you," Kane said. "The princess is in me?" Ryota gasped. Kane nodded. Ryota clutched her necklace. "...Thank you, princess..." she muttered. "I better get ready. Get back to my brother. I bet he's lookin' for you," Kane said. Ryota nodded and said goodbye and hurried to Undertaker's. She entered the room and closed the door. She got out her brush and found a mirror. She started to brush out her hair when...Paul Bearer's face showed up. She screamed, dropping her brush. "P-P-Paul Bearer!" she stammered. Paul stared at her, making Ryota shake in fear. "I thought...I thought he was buried! What are you doing here?!" she asked, terror in her voice.

Undertaker burst into the room, hearing Ryota's scream. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I saw Paul Bearer in the mirror!" Ryota cried. Undertaker stared at the mirror, but saw only Ryota's reflection. "There's nothing there, Ryota," he said. But he thought "So she saw him..." "I'm telling him I saw him! I'm not lying!" Ryota shouted. "Ryota, calm down. It's just a mirror," Undertaker said. Ryota moaned and picked up her brush and continued to brush out her hair. "I'm telling you the truth. I really DID see him," she said. "Enough," Undertaker said sternly. "Yes, master," Ryota said sighing. She placed her brush in her sack. "It's almost time. Ryota, let's go," Undertaker said. Ryota nodded and followed the Deadman to the arena. Kane was already waiting in the arena. "Deja vu all over again, huh?" Ryota asked. Undertaker nodded. "I remember the first time I faced my brother. Paul Bearer controlled him. I didn't want to fight back, but Kane forced me. I had to consult my parents about this and finally, I started fighting back," he said. "Oh...I forgot that Paul brainwashed him. When I saw you two in the Inferno Match, I couldn't look. I couldn't watch two brothers tear each other set one another on fire," Ryota said, looking down. "Let's go. He's waiting for me," Undertaker said. Ryota nodded and walked out to the dark arena. "And his opponent from Death Valley, accompanied by Ryota Valentine, weighing at 305 pounds. He is the World Heavyweight champion. The Undertaker!" Lilian announced and the crowd went nuts.

She saw Kane smirking at them. Once he put the lights back on, Ryota went over to Mick Foley and JR. Once he took off his coat and hat, Ryota picked up the mic and said "Play nice, you two!" JR and Mick laughed, along with most of the crowd. Kane smirked, giving her a look. He shook his head and faced his brother. Ryota took a seat near the announcers' table. "If Edge and his goonies come, we'll be ready!" she thought. She then closed her eyes, clutching her necklace. "Mama...Daddy...Riona. I finally got my wish. I'm in Undertaker's care and I'm his apprentice. Plus, I found out I'm the Twilight Princess. I hope you guys are watching me from heaven. I wish you guys were with me," she thought. She opened her eyes to see both brothers laying in the middle of the ring. At the count of seven both brothers sat up, earning a cheer from the crowd. "Oh my...!! UNDERTAKER, KANE LOOK OUT!" Ryota screamed out. Both brothers saw Edge and his goons heading down. "That's it!" Ryota shouted and on instinct, raised a hand, putting up a wall of twilight. La Familia screeched to a halt. "Hurry and finish the match! I can't hold this up long!" Ryota said. The brothers nodded and continued to fight as Ryota struggled to keep the barrier up. "Please, princess. Please help me!" she pleaded in her mind. She then a faint outline of the princess beside her, helping her. "Thank you..." she muttered to her. The princess nodded and raised her hand and placed another layer of the barrier on top of Ryota's barrier.

20 minutes later, Undertaker won and saw that La Familia still there. Kane sat up and stoo up, also facing them. Edge, Hawkins, Ryder, Chavo and Bam quickly retreated, not wanting to face the wrath of Ryota, Undertaker and Kane. "And don't come back you cowards!" Ryota shouted, releasing the barrier. Then, she fell to one knee, most of her strength gone. Kane slid out of the ring and went to Ryota's side. "Are you ok, Princess?" he asked. Ryota nodded and added "Stop calling me Princess. It's too formal." Kane smirked and helped Ryota to her feet. Undertaker came out and saw that his apprentice was alright. "Let's go. We're done here," he said. Ryota nodded and the trio walked up the ramp. At the end, they stopped and faced the crowd once more. They turned around and raised their arms as a symbol of their victory. They went backstage and Ryota struck up a conversation. "I wish you guys would go for the Tag Team championship. Think about it. You guys can be undefeated. I can see it now 'Kane and Undertaker, undefeated Tag Team champs!'" she said. "Whoa slow down. We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to focus on La Familia. They're our main problem now," Kane said. "Oh right. Sorry," Ryota said. As the brothers walked on, Ryota grabbed onto a crate to stop herself from falling. The brothers stopped and turned around to see Ryota trying to stay up. Kane rushed over and scooped her up. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea...just...so tired..." With that, Ryota fell asleep in his arms. Undertaker took her from Kane.

"Nice match you gave me. I'll see you later," Kane said walking away. Undertaker went to his room and set Ryota down his bed. He took one of the blankets and covered her. "Why am I growing soft for her? What's going with me? Why is that everytime I see her in pain, I help her? And...what is this heart wrenching feeling I have inside?" he asked. Kane had overheard and came in. "It's love. Something you hadn't felt ever since our parents died. But I felt it before...when Lita and I were married, I experienced it. It feels like...another you is wanting to come out. That's all I can say," he said. Undertaker pondered this. "Love...so that's what I feel..."

--

Is it just me or Undertaker's heart starting to thaw out?

Please review!


	5. Ryota's song

The Twilight Princess

Ch 5. What's in store today for Undertaker and Ryota?

Let's find out.

--

Ch 5 - Ryota's song

Ryota woke up once more in Undertaker's room. "Ok this is getting old!" she growled. She sat up, shaking her head, getting rid of the cobwebs in her head. She looked over at the table and saw a note. It read:

_Ryota,_

_I'm going to be gone for awhile. Try not to get yourself hurt._

_Undertaker_

"Tch. Who is he? My dad or my master? Oh well. Maybe I can walk around for awhile before he gets back. I need to get my strength back," she said. She looked around before heading out. She heard several voices and peeked around the corner and saw...Matt Hardy and Batista! "Ok Ryota just calm down. You've seen him before many times. Just cool your jets," she thought. She walked around the corner. "Hey guys," she said. "Hey. You must be Undertaker's apprentice, Ryota," Matt said. "Yea. Nice to finally meet you," Ryota said. Then she turned to The Animal. "You must be Batista. I heard you had a rivalry going on with my master. And I saw one time you two team up to face Khali and Mark Henry, but that lousy sleezeball JBL interfered. I was so mad! Oh sorry. Once I get going I can't stop," Ryota said, cringing. "It's alright. You have family?" Batista asked. Ryota looked away, determined not to show her tears. "No...they all died in a car accident..." she said softly. "Oh man...bummer," Matt said. She couldn't hold them back anymore and they fell to the floor. "Every night...I see it...it felt it was yesterday that they were taken away from me! I couldn't bear seeing the sight of their mangled bodies...I just couldn't!" she cried. "Oh man...I'm sorry, Ryota," Matt said, pulling her into a hug. Ryota sobbed into his shoulder, body shaking with sobs. "It's a shame...being so young to watch your family die..." Batista said, a saddned look on his face.

Ryota clutched Matt's shirt as she continued to sob. Matt rubbed her back, rocking side to side, trying to calm her down. "It's ok, it's ok. Shhh..." he said in a soft voice. They heard footsteps and they saw Kane. "What happened?" he asked. "She told us what happened to her family," Matt said still rubbing her back. "Ryota...come on," Kane said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She wiped away her tears and followed Kane, shooting a sad smile at Matt and Batista. She went to Undertaker's room and laid down on the bed and curled up under the blankets. Kane closed the door and left. Ryota tossed and turned in her sleep as dreams of her parents flashed into her mind

_(Dream)_

_5 year old Ryota stared in horror as she saw the bloody bodies of her family laying in the road. "MAMA! DADDY! RIONA!" Ryota screamed. _

Present Ryota could only watch as her five year old self tried to get to her parents. Sadness tore at her heart as a police officer held her back.

_"LET ME GO! MAMA! DADDY! RIONA! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ryota screeched. But despite her screeching voice, the officer didn't let go of her. "Listen. You can't go to them. They're gone," the officer said. "THEY'RE NOT GONE! THEY CAN'T BE! NO!" Ryota cried. _

Ryota walked up to her little girl self and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but her hand went through. "Oh that's right...it's only a dream," she thought sadly. Then she saw Mrs. Skyler take her into her arms, trying to calm the crying girl. "Mrs. Skyler...you were like a second mother to me...I didn't get the chance to say thank you for all that you've done for my parents and my sister," she said, tears flowing down her face.

(End Dream)

Undertaker came in to see tears roll from Ryota's closed eyes. He felt his heart jerk a little and he clutched it. "Is this...what Kane described? Is this...love?" he thought. Without thinking, he sat down beside the sleeping girl and with a thumb, he wiped away her tears. Twenty minutes later, Ryota woke up and saw Undertaker beside her. "You're back...where did you go?" she asked. "I had business to take care of. I heard from my brother you visited Matt and Batista," Undertaker replied. "Yea...I just needed someone to talk to," Ryota said, sitting up. "Meet me in the training room," Undertaker said. Ryota nodded and Undertaker left her to get into her training clothes. A few minutes later, she went to the training arena where Undertaker was waiting in the ring. Ryota slid into the ring and got into battle stance. Another 30 minutes of training went by and it ended when Ryota used Old School against Undertaker. "Ha! How'd you like that?" Ryota laughed. Undertaker got up, massaging his shoulder. "You're catching on fast. Go rest," he said. Ryota nodded and made for the exit, but not before saying "...Undertaker...I'm glad I'm with you." She dashed out of the room, leaving Undertaker in the ring with those words.

In his room, Ryota laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Things have been really weird with me. First I find the Twilight Crystal, then I become the princess. What more is in store for me?" she said. Sighing, she remembered a song that her elder sister taught her.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_(Chorus)_

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Outside Undertaker was listening to the words Ryota sang. As she sang, he felt his heart beat a little faster than usual. "Her song...why is it making me feel this way? Am I being drawn to her?" he thought as he clutched slightly at his fast beating heart. She heard his apprentice continue to sing and deceided to listen in.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_(Repeat Chorus X2)_

_(song ends)_

Undertaker let his hand fall as he leaned against the wall outside. "So...that's how she feels about me. I'm someone she wants in her life. So this is what love feels like. When you get close to someone...a bond grows. But I was too blind to see it. Now I can...thanks to Ryota," he muttered. He went inside to find Ryota asleep. He closed the door and went over to her and sat down. On instinct, he began stroking her hair. Ryota curled up, a smile on her face. "...Daddy..." she muttered in her sleep. Undertaker slightly smiled as he continued to stroke her hair.

--

Now his heart is really thawing out. Will Ryota and Undertaker finally confess?

Please review!


	6. Love blossoms

The Twilight Princess

Ch 6. It's finally the night of Backlash! Will lightning strike twice?

Let's find out!

--

Ch 6 - Love blossoms; Undertaker and Ryota's confessions!

"Man! I'm so pschyed! I can't wait!" Ryota said, throwing a few punchs in excitement. There was a knock on the door and Undertaker answered. There were hushed voices and Undertaker closed the door. "What is it?" Ryota asked. "It seems my one on one match with Edge has been turned into a tag team match with you as my partner," Undertaker said. "A tag team match?!" Ryota exclaimed. "Vickie's orders. Edge thinks he can get back at you for 'making him look like a fool'," Undertaker said. "Ha! That little loser, get back at me?! What a joke! Wait until he sees what I can really do!" Ryota said, throwing another punch in front of her. "Don't get cocky. Edge is like a shark. He can sense who's weak and who's not. He waits until the right moment to strike. Don't give him that chance, got it?" Undertaker said. "Got it. I wonder's who going to be Edge's partner. Probably one of his buddies, Hawkins or Ryder," Ryota said. "It's going to be Hawkins," Undertaker replied. Ryota was in her training clothes, bandages around her knuckles and feet. "Ready?" Undertaker asked. Ryota nodded, determination in her eyes. The two walked outside and headed for the stage. Ryota tucked her necklace in her t-shirt. Her hair was tied in her usual black ribbon.

(que Undertaker's theme) The arena went dark as the crowd went wild once more. Edge and Hawkins stood outside the ring, waiting for the princess and the Deadman to make their entrance. "Their opponents. The team consisting of Ryota Valentine and the World Heavyweight champion, The Undertaker!" Lilian announced. The two stood at the beginning of the ramp, Ryota smirking at the two blonde wrestlers cowering outside the ring. "Look at 'em, scared like little babies that they are," she said laughing. "Ryota, remember what I said. Don't get cocky," Undertaker said.

(Commentators' POV)

Mick: You gotta hand it to Ryota. She's got a lot bark and the bite to back it up. I gotta a feeling that these two, she and Undertaker, will be in sync tonight on Backlash.

JR: That's right Mick. I saw on camera her rigorous training she went through. Her power and speed are amazing. As JBL would've put it 'You can't coach strength'. Tonight, I think she's looking to prove herself to her master that she's not weak. I think Undertaker in training was trying to bring out that inner power and have her trained to use it.

Mick: Remember ladies and gentlemen, Undertaker still has to defend the heavyweight in this match even though it is now a tag team match, ordered by Vickie Guerrero. I think Edge is wanting to get back at Ryota for earlier when she first came here. I think Edge is in for a rude awakening. What do you think, JR?

JR: I think you're absolutely right, Mick. Edge may have been champion at one time, but now, Undertaker is the new champion. Looks like Ryota choosing to go first. Looks like a little agruement between them, but Undertaker finally backs off. I think Ryota's more than ready to fight.

Mick: Who wouldn't be? I think Ryota's been dying to get at this guy. I don't think that Edge will be able to land a hit on her. Her speed is just incredible.

(End POV)

Ryota got into battle stance, amber eyes glaring at Edge. "Come on. I've been waiting for you," she hissed. Edge charged at her, but she flipped over him, causing him to shoulder first into the ring pole. Hawkins tried to sneak up behind her, but she was ready. "That's not going to work!" she said before backflipping over him and slamming both of her feet into his back, making him fly into Edge, causing both of them in yell in pain. "Gotcha, you stinkin' rats!" she said, getting into battle stance once more. Both of them got up and faced the princess of twilight. "You insolent brat!" Edge snapped. "Who's being the brat around here?" Ryota retorted and charged for them. Before Hawkins could make a move, Undertaker grabbed him by the hair and flung him over the top rope and went after him, leaving Ryota and Edge to fight it out. The two fought fiercely, Undertaker just pummeling Hawkins. Ryota jumped up to the top rope, landing Jeff Hardy's Whisper in the Wind, causing the crowd to go nuts.

When her back was turned, something hit her in the back, causing her to fall to the mat and looked up to see Hawkins had gotten away from Undertaker. She looked over to see her master injured. She tried to roundhouse kick Edge, but he caught her foot, causing her tumble to the ground, pain etched on her face. Undertaker looked up to see Ryota in trouble. He tried to get up, but he fell on one knee. "Ryota...no..." he muttered. With one final yell, he called out her name... "RYOTA!!" Just as Edge was about to hit her, a bright glow from the crystal stopped him. Ryota slowly looked up, her eyes now glowing silver. Black wings sprouted from her back as her outfit changed to her black layered silk dress. Her hair was now silver and black. With one swipe of her hand, she sent out a wave of strong hurricane like winds, forcing them out of the ring. Undertaker stared in horror as the princess, Midna, was unleashed from the crystal. Her glowing silver eyes glared at La Familia coming out to help the two. She raised a hand high above her head and threw it out in front of her. Several lightning bolts struck down inches from them. They ran for backstage, but black and purple flames stopped them.

"**You will pay for all of the misery you put my master in. FEEL THY WRATH**!" Midna shouted, swiping one of her hands, another lightning bolt striking down. Undertaker could only watch as Midna unleashed her anger. "Ryota...what I have done to you?" he thought. Midna was now hovering several feet above the ring, black wings flapping. "**If I ever find out that you threaten what is precious to me, I will hunt you down and rip your souls from your bodies and feed your bodies to the hounds of hell!" **Midna threatened. With one final swipe of her hand, a barrage of bolts struck down, causing La Familia to run for their lives. The flames died down as Midna's rage subsided. Another bright light from the crystal and Ryota floated back down to the ring. She started to collapse, but Undertaker had come in and caught her. He kneeled, Ryota in his arms. "Ryota, are you ok?" he asked. Ryota didn't answer. She remained limp in his arms. "Ryota...please wake up...I'm so sorry for not helping you...please, open your eyes," he pleaded, hugging her close to him. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. Just please...wake up," he whispered into her ear. Tears threatened to fall from his cold blue eyes. "Ryota...I heard you sing one night...it was about something I hadn't felt since my parents died...it was love. And it made me understand that I can't shut away my heart. I can't let more ice pack on. You helped me open up to you...I need you, Ryota. More than ever. In the darkness, you are my light..." he whispered.

He looked at her slack features and slowly, his lips met hers. After several minutes, he looked up to see her waking up! Her amber eyes slowly opened and smiled when she saw Undertaker in front of her. The two stood up, drowning in each other's gaze. "Undertaker...ever since I met you, I knew you were the one for me...not only you took me in, but you opened up your heart. And Undertaker...there's something I wanted to do for a long time," she said. With that, she planted her lips on his. Undertaker relished this moment as his arms went around her, deepening the kiss. The crowd went wild as this scene. The two didn't care...as long as they had each other now.

(Commentator's POV)

Mick: (sniff) This is like a romance movie. The two finally found love. Who would've thought that it would be these two that would fall in love?

JR: This truelly is a remarkable sight. I..I can't find the words to describe this. I think I'm about to... (blows his nose).

(End POV)

Kane was watching with a smile on his face. "It's about time, big brother...hehehe. It's about time you found someone," he said. Matt, with his brother Jeff, and Batista were watching and were nodding in approval. "I can't wait for the wedding," Matt said. "I hope she chooses me to be best man," Jeff added. "No way. It's going to be me," Matt argued. "Guys. Let her pick who she wants," Batista said. The two Hardy brothers stopped arguing. "Just as long as she's happy," Matt said. The other two nodded.

**6 months later...**

A wedding was held on Friday Night Smackdown. Ryota chose Kane to be her best man as he escourted her to her beloved. Undertaker was waiting in his old Ministry of Darkness robes. Batista, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Big Show, the divas, HBK, Triple H, Kofi Kingston, and old retiree Ric Flair were there to witness this. After the vows were said, rings exchanged, blessings gave, the end came. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Ryota smiled as she lowered Undertaker's hood and their lips met. The crowd burst into applause as they sealed their love. Undertaker took Ryota's hand and walked up the ramp. Ryota stopped and threw the bouquet of flowers to the girls. Cherry caught them with a smile. Undertaker scooped her up in his arms, earning a laugh from his queen and headed out of sight.

As they say in all fairy tales: And they lived happily ever after!

--

(sniff) What a happy ending! What do you think?

This is my first wrestling fanfic so please go easy on me!


End file.
